Is It Love?
by mem0rycafe
Summary: Title changed from Love or War? Draco has to find a wife, pure-blood, of course before the end of the year. And, of course he doesn't want to marry Parkinson or Bulestrode, so that leaves him with our favorite red head.
1. The Contract

Love or War?

Chapter One: The Contract

Disclaimer: I have never nor will I ever be JK Rowling, which means I will never own the most delicious Draco Malfoy. That also means I don't own anything from Harry Potter or really, I don't own anything that JK Rowling wants to claim.

"This is you last year of Hogwarts, you do know what that means." his father inquired.

"Yes" Draco nodded from the seat he occupied in front of his father's desk.

"Then why haven't you found an appropriate mate yet"

"Well, father" Draco replied tersely. "Maybe it's because all the girls in my house look like dogs."

"Well find one that doesn't."

"What if I don't like any of them" Draco asked cautiously.

"Then I will choose for you."

Draco laughed quietly"Fine, who do you choose for me"

"The Weasley girl" his father smirked.

"But she's a _Weasley_." Draco sneered.

"She's a pure blood."

"She's still a Weasley."

"Well if you don't think you can get her" his father replied haughtily.

"I can" Draco said quickly.

"Can you" his father asked surveying him. "Are you man enough to break her? To make her want you and then trap her"

"I can." Draco replied again, more firmly. "Why her though"

"Besides the obvious political aspects."

"Political"

"Her family, although poor, is thought of very well in our world. If their only daughter were to marry a Malfoy, think what it would say for our family."

"Oh."

"Plus, it would put her father in his place. Lately it seems as though he has forgotten who I am. Ever since I was arrested he seems to think that he is better then me."

Draco nodded. "I can get her."

"Do you really think you could break her" his father asked rummaging around in his desk drawer.

"Yes."

"Then you make her fall in love with you, and don't disappoint me. Else, you will marry the Parkinson girl."

"I won't let you down." Draco said as he got up from the table.

"Take this with you" his father replied handing Draco a folded parchment.

"What is it"

"A marriage contract."

"And, how am I suppose to get this signed"

"All she has to do is say yes and her signature will appear" his father replied with a smirk. "Don't let me down."

Draco walked out of the dining room as he unfolded the parchment. He quickly scanned the parchment and smirked. It was perfect. The contract was written to ensure that a Malfoy would have a perfect and obedient wife. And that the girl who signed it would never be able to get out of the marriage. It was a perfect contract.

Draco mused as to whether he could live with a Weasley forever. After all, was it really that hard to find an appropriate pure blood witch as to he could marry that wasn't a Weasley? Of course most of the appropriate pure bloods were horrible in bed, not that the Weaselette wouldn't be either.

It would be fun though, she was untouched, and he could teach her. He could romance her, make her fall in love with him, fuck her and then break her. Ruin her for any other guy. Make it so that she pleased him and only him. She was untouched and that was one of the reasons she would be perfect. If she were to be his than she couldn't be anyone else's, not ever.

And, she was beautiful. It wasn't weak of him to admit it, he was just shallow, very shallow.Her red hair came to her mid back and hung in loose curls. Her eyes were brown, like chocolate. Her skin was pale, almost as pale as his, but it had a rosy tint to it. She was shaped perfectly, small, petite, skinny but with curves. If only she didn't have freckles. Even with the freckles he could say she was beautiful. Which whoever he married would have to be beautiful. He was expected to have perfect kids and looks played a part in perfection, and he would know.

Draco was built like a greek god. After years of quidditch he had muscles that looked chiseled on him. His pale blonde hair hung just below his ears and he had given up that ridiculous habit of gelling his hair back. He looked better when it hung around his face anyway. His eyes were steely and gray and could freeze someone in mid-stride.

Draco dropped the parchment on his desk before pulling his trunk out of his closet. Draco hastily tucked his books on top of his already packed clothes before turning back to his desk. He looked at the parchment once more before dropping it on top of his books and closing his trunk. Now he would just have to get her to fall in love with him. It would be fun.

"Ginny, hurry up" Hermione called up the stairs. "We're going to be late"

"Don't worry" Ginny called"I'm coming." Ginny glanced around her room, making sure she had everything, and ran down the stairs as she tugged her trunk behind her.

"Let me help you with that" Harry said taking Ginny's trunk and puling it for her. "Hermione is a bit frazzled, it's her last year and all."

"I suppose she is already freaking out about end of year exams" Ginny grinned as she walked beside Harry to the taxi.

"Exactly" Harry nodded as he handed Ginny's trunk to the taxi driver. "I'm going to go sit with Hermione and Ron, I'll see you at the train station."

Ginny glared at Harry's retreating back as she slipped into the empty cab. Soon she was joined by her mother and her father. Ginny sat silently in the cab as they rode to the train station. This year was going to be long, she could always tell by the trip to the train station whether it would be a good year for her or not. The ride to the station was long, as would be her school year.

Harry always had this way of being really nice and stupid all at the same time. Why was she always riding to the damn station alone? Was it so much to ask that the trio break up for twenty minutes so that Ginny could have someone to talk to. It didn't have to be Harry, she was long over that pointless crush, but Hermione could talk to her. Of course Hermione only had time for her when it was time to sleep and she wanted to talk about Harry. And the last thing Ginny wanted to hear about was how great of a kisser he was. He was practically her brother.

Ginny sighed as they finally made it to the train station and she climbed out of the taxi. She tugged her trunk behind her as she hurried into the station and through the barrier.

"Ginny" Colin cried through the crowd as he spotted her red curls.

"Colin, be a gentleman and help me with my trunk" Ginny cried back as she dropped her trunk with a thud.

"Since when am I a gentleman" Colin asked as he gave Ginny a hug.

She laughed as she swatted at him.

"Fine, you don't have to hit me" Colin said as he grabbed the handle of her trunk and pulled it towards the train.

"How was your summer" Ginny asked as she followed beside him.

"Awesome, my dad got me an interning job at this little newspaper, I got some photos on the first page."

"Wow" Ginny replied amazed"that's great."

"So, how was your summer"

"Mediocre."

"Fourth wheel to their tricycle"

"Yep" Ginny nodded as she climbed on the train and helped Colin lift her trunk up. "Not that it wasn't expected."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come visit" Colin replied apologetically.

"No, that's fine" Ginny said quickly. "You were on the front page, or your pictures were, at least."

"I brought the papers to show you" Colin beamed as he pulled some pages out of his pocket.

"Hold on there" Ginny said with a little laugh. "Let's find some place to sit first."

Ginny and Colin went to find an empty compartment and soon he was showing her all his front page pictures and telling her the story behind each one. Ginny laughed as he told her the story about taking a picture of the naked lady in the bath of bubbles.

"Aw, she wanted to shag you" Ginny teased as she flipped through the articles.

"She really did" Colin nodded. "It was actually a bit creepy, really, she was like 30."

"Sure, Colin" Ginny replied sceptically. "Don't forget, I've heard all about your escapades with Amanda, and Lauren and Amy, Jessica, Jennifer, Padma, Parvati."

"I get the point" Colin replied hushing Ginny by covering her mouth with his hand. "I'm a teenage boy, what would you expect"

Ginny stuck her tongue out and licked his hand"I'd like it if you didn't try to quiet me with your hand over my mouth."

"How would you like me to quiet you then" Colin asked smirking.

"Get those dirty thoughts out of your head" Ginny replied pushing him off the end of the bench. "And if you ever think of kissing me I will have Ron cut your stones off."

"Look Blaise, they're having a lover's spat" Draco jeered from the door of the compartment.

"What do you want Malfoy" Ginny asked looking up, she hadn't heard anyone arrive.

"Just looking for an empty compartment" Draco replied. "Of course if we had known we would run across this _lovely_ scene."

"And what scene is that" Ginny asked standing up.

"This lovely innocent scene that you and Colin are sharing, of course" Draco mocked. "Something about cutting off his stones? Did he try to get fresh with you"

"Of course not" Blaise piped in. "We all know that the Weaslette is untouched."

"Quite, right" Draco agreed. "In fact you would say she is avoided like the plague."

"I'll have you know" Ginny replied taking a step towards Draco and speaking very quietly, so quietly that not even Colin could hear"that I've had countless men scream my name in the throws of passion."

"Really" Draco asked closing the space between them. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear"Prove it."

"You wish" Ginny replied smiling sweetly as she backed away from him and retook her seat beside Colin.

"I do" Draco agreed before turning and leaving the compartment.

"What was that about" Colin asked watching Draco's approaching voice.

"Nothing" Ginny said shaking her head. "Just, Malfoy being himself."

"You don't have a thing for him, do you" Colin asked cautiously.

"What"

"Nothing" Colin replied shaking his head.

"No, what" Ginny demanded.

"I don't know, you just looked happy to see him."

Ginny snorted"Happy to see Malfoy"

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"You're wrong."

"Would it be so bad" Colin asked. "I mean it isn't like you would be the only girl lusting after the Slytherin Sex God."

"You mean the great bouncing ferret" Ginny asked glaring at him.

"It's okay to admit that he does have an effect on your knickers" Colin told her with a little smirk.

"Just because you are my best friend does not mean that you get to talk about my knickers."

"Except for the fact that I've seen them."

"Once, when you flipped my skirt up" Ginny replied."I didn't show them to you."

"I notice you aren't denying he does have an effect on your knickers."

"Well, I can't help but wonder if the rumors are true" Ginny replied blushing. "I mean, they say he is huge, and very talented with his tongue."

"Gin, as much as I love you, and I do" Colin told her"you are after all, my best friend, but you are too innocent to play with the big boys."

"I'm not too innocent" Ginny protested.

"And, how many times have you had sex" Colin reminded her.

"Just because I am a virgin doesn't mean I don't want to have fun."

"Your idea of fun is not his idea of fun" Colin warned her. "You haven't done anything, and he's done, well, everyone."

"So, maybe it's time I learned" Ginny replied with a twinkle in her eye. "There's a first time for everything."

"And you want to have your firsts with Malfoy"

"Why not" Ginny asked with a shrug. "I mean, he seemed interested just now."

"Wait. What"

"Well you see, I sort of told him that I've had countless men scream my name in pleasure" Ginny replied with a little laugh. "He wants me to, and I quote,'Prove it.' So, why not"

"You can't prove anything" Colin replied. "You don't know anything."

"Thanks for your confidence in me."

"You know what I'm saying."

"Maybe it's time that I'm not so innocent anymore."

"Maybe" Colin agreed"just, don't let him hurt you."

"I'll be fine" Ginny replied with a little laugh. "I'm just going to have a bit of fun, I think it's the least I deserve."

"I'm sure" Colin nodded. "Any who, can we talk about anything but this, it's really weird. I mean you are my best friend and if Ron ever heard that I had this conversation with you, he would cut off my stones."Ginny laughed. "Scared of my brother, just like every other guy. Good to know I have a smart best friend."

"What was that about" Blaise asked as he sat across from Draco in the train compartment.

"What was what about" Draco asked innocently as he inspected his fingernails.

"Do you have the hots for the Weaslette"

"I would say more like an obligation to find a mate, a suitable mate" Draco replied.

"And the Weaslette is suitable"

"She is untouched, which will be very fun for me" Draco replied. "Plus she is nice looking."

"Nice" Blaise asked. "I'm not one to be nice to a Weaslette, but if it weren't for her brother I would fuck her."

"You're scared of her brother" Draco asked amused.

"Not scared, just wary."

Draco laughed"All I have to do is pop the question and get her to say yes and the contract is signed."

"And you are so sure she would say yes."

"As long as I propose at the right time" Draco nodded. "Yes, I am."

"And when she says no, I'm going to laugh my arse off."

"You do that" Draco replied. "She won't though. In fact she will be so busy screaming "Yes, Draco, fuck me." that she won't even hear me pop the question."

"You are horrible."

"Thank you" Draco smirked.

"But, she is innocent, how do you suppose you are going to get her to scream your name."

Draco chuckled evilly"That's where the true fun comes in."

"How so"

"I'm going to make it so she hates being called innocent."

Blaise looked at him sceptically.

"You know Weasleys, they always want to prove a point" Draco continued rolling his eyes. "I'm going to make her think that she is the most innocent and unwanted bint in the school and she is going to want to prove me wrong."

"You are a true bastard."

"My parents were happily married when I was conceived and then birthed, therefore I can't be a bastard" Draco told him smugly. "An egotistical, self centered arse, yes, but bastard, no."

"As long as you know that you are going to ruin her."

"I plan on it" Draco replied with a malicious smile. "After all, that's where all the fun is."

"Did your father have the "talk" with you" Blaise asked.

"You mean the one about becoming a Death Eater" Draco asked in reply.

"That's the one."

"Of course" Draco nodded"as if I haven't heard it every summer of my life. Of course this time he hinted that it might just be this summer that I'm initiated."

"I still don't fancy the idea of being someone's slave."

"Neither do I" Draco nodded. "Of course killing multiple muggle, and muggle lovers does sound fun."

"That is true" Blaise nodded. "Do you think you would be able to be loyal to the Dark Lord's cause"

"No" Draco snorted"the one place our fathers went wrong when raising us was teaching us to only care about ourselves."

"Too true" Blaise agreed. "After all, if anything he tells me to do will get me killed"

"No way in hell I'm going to do that" Draco finished. "Of course if you get married you get a few years before you can be initiated, to make sure that your wife is truly committed to the cause."

"What now" Blaise asked interested.

"Yeah, my father was telling me about it" Draco nodded. "The Dark Lord can't very well have anyone ruining his plans. Which if your wife isn't loyal to you then she might tell someone. So you have to break your wife before you can become a Death Eater."

"Really" Blaise asked. "Hm, I'll have to use that to my benefit."

"I hear that Drake, the girl in Gryffindor, is available."

"Amy Drake"

"Yes" Draco nodded"hates Voldermort and all he stands for, would never help aide him, blah blah blah. Take forever to break."

"Thanks for the information mate, I'm going to go find Amy" Blaise stood up and made his way out of the train compartment.

Draco leaned back in his seat as he waited for the train to reach Hogwarts. A few hours later he found himself being woken up by frantic shaking.

"What do you want, Pansy" Draco asked through half lidded eyes.

"We're at Hogwarts" Pansy replied. "I thought you might want to know."

"Why are you shaking me so hard" Draco asked as he pushed her away. "Get away from me."

"Oh, come one Draky-poo."

"Pansy, if you ever call me that again, I will kill you."

"Don't be so mean" Pansy replied as she latched onto his arm. "So, Hogsmeade, you're taking me, right"

"No."

"What? Why"

"Pansy, for the past few years you were a really great shag, truly phenomenal. However, now it's time for me to find a wife, and you are not wife material."

"Then who is" Pansy asked with a strained voice.

"That is none of your business" Draco replied with a little smile.

"The hell it isn't."

"And how, Parkinson is it your business"

"You know exactly why it is my business." Pansy replied.

"Just because a few years ago we were each others first, doesn't mean I owe you anything" Draco replied as he shook her off his arm. "I'm going to go find Blaise."

Pansy glared at him as he smirked and walked away from her.

"Ginny, what's this I hear about you talking to Malfoy on the train" Ron asked as he sat beside Ginny.

"How did you hear that" Ginny asked looking at Colin.

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't know things like that."

"A brilliant one" Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "He came into our compartment and I just told him to leave."

"Is that the truth" Ron asked turning to Colin.

Ginny glared at Colin"Yes."

"Fine, but I don't like the fact that you were talking to him."

Ginny rolled her eyes"Listen to yourself. I didn't ask him to come in the train compartment so chill out."

Ron was about to reply when the new students were led into the Great Hall. He held his tongue during the sorting ceremony and as soon as the sorting was over he turned back to his sister. However, instead of finding Ginny he found a first year sitting beside him.

Ginny smiled at Ron from down the table before turning to the food that had appeared in front of them. Ginny enjoyed her first meal at Hogwarts for the year while talking to Colin, and occasionally speaking to Amy. She laughed as Colin told Amy about being hit on the naked lady and the tub and Amy's subsequent shocked face. Ginny's eyes traveled up to look around the Great Hall and she froze when she noticed Draco staring at her. She stared back at him for a minute and quickly dropped her eyes back to her plate when he winked at her.

Ginny ignored the Slytherin table for the rest of dinner, instead choosing to give all her attention to Colin. When dinner was finally over she trailed behind Colin to the Gryffindor tower, still ignoring Draco. Apparently he had decided that his last year was going to be the year in which he confuses the hell out of her. Coming onto her in the train, winking at her. Since when did Malfoy wink?

Since when did she consider having sexual exploits with him? Seriously, that conversation with Colin in the train, that wasn't her. She wasn't that kind of girl. She was sweet and innocent, of course, she wouldn't be forever. That did have to change eventually, right? And it was every girl's fantasy to be with Draco. Not that she actually liked him. It would be interesting to find out if the rumors were true. She wasn't that kind of girl though, not really. Of course she had given the impression to Draco that she was quite experienced and in reality, she knew how to kiss. Barely kiss, she had only kissed a few boys and none of those kisses had ever taken her breath away. They were mediocre kisses at that. Even that one Christmas where she had managed to get under the mistletoe with Harry, the kiss was simple, plain. Of course that could be because he was in love with Hermione, like he had always been.

"What's on your mind" Colin asked as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Nothing" Ginny said shaking her head. "Why"

"You just looked worried" Colin replied.

"I'm just deep in my thoughts." Ginny replied.

"Thoughts of"

"Nothing."

"Okay" Colin replied"I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early." Ginny nodded. "At breakfast."

Draco lay in his bed, contemplating his next move. As he saw it he could go two ways with the Weaselette. He could romance her or he could mock her innocence. It was all a matter of whether he wanted to be the nice guy, or not. Maybe a mix of both? Is that possible? Could he be nice and an ass at the same time and still get her to say yes to him?

If worse comes to worse he could ask Pansy. Of course he could always kill himself also. Which if he married Pansy, he would end up killing himself. Wait. Why would he kill himself? He would just end up killing Pansy, no reason to rid the world of him. After all he was far too important if to no one else-then to himself to leave this world.

Draco pulled the covers up around him and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would start with the Weaslette, try that whole nice and mean at the same time thing. Tonight he would sleep. He was tired.


	2. Cutting a Deal

Is It Love?

Chapter Two: Cutting a Deal

Disclaimer: Guess what! I will never own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter, sad I know, but true. However any names that I come up with that you don't recognize from Harry Potter, yep, they are mine and the idea for this story is mine, as far as I know anyway. But as usual, whatever JK Rowling wants she can have.

(A/N I forgot to thank my wonderful beta for all her hard work last chapter. So send her cookies along in reviews.

Also, I adore reviews so thank you for all of them! I read them all, and I appreciate them all. You guys rock. On to the story!)

Draco waited outside the Great Hall for Ginny to come out. He watched as a group of sixth years walked out of the Great Hall and was disappointed to see Ginny with them. Lucky for him she was in the back and it wasn't very hard for him to grab her and pull her into a dark corner.

Ginny gasped as she was pushed against the cold stone wall and her eyes narrowed as she realized it was Draco who had yanked her in there, "Let go of me!"

Draco held her against the wall with his body and leaned down so that his face was near hers, "We have to have a little talk first."

"Excuse me? No we don't," Ginny replied trying to push him away. "What do you want?"

"I think you know what I want."

"How in the bloody hell would I know what you want," Ginny replied. "Further more why would I want to know?"

"Did you forget our conversation from yesterday so quickly?" Draco whispered into her ear before blowing gently into it.

"I guess it just wasn't that important of a conversation," Ginny shot back, a little shiver running down her spine.

"Well, let me refresh your memory," Draco replied as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth and gently nibbled on it. "I believe you said something about men moaning your name in pure ecstasy. And I asked you to prove it, and you replied with an ever so witty "in your dreams."

"I said you wish," Ginny interrupted as she ducked her head away from him.

"So you do remember?" Draco smirked as he started to plant kisses on her neck. "I do wish."

"Malfoy, stop," Ginny asked quietly, stifling a gasp. "Please."

"You don't like this?" Draco asked looking her in the eyes questioningly.

"What are you playing at?" Ginny asked as he allowed her to slip out of his grasp.

"I already told you," Draco replied. "I want you to prove it."

"No you don't," Ginny told him, backing up slowly, "because I'm just a Weasley, and you hate us."

"Maybe I don't hate all Weasleys," Draco replied raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Ginny asked.

"Why would you say that?" Draco asked innocently.

"I'm not, you know," Ginny replied. "I know you're just trying to confuse me, and it isn't going to work."

"I don't want to confuse you. I just want you."

"Sure you do," Ginny nodded. "And I suppose I'm suppose to want you also?"

"It would help."

"I'm going to class," Ginny said turning on her heel and walking away.

"I should have known you wouldn't actually prove yourself," Draco called after her.

Ginny stopped and was about to turn around but instead she shook her head and continued on to class.

Draco smirked as he watched Ginny walk away. That had been fun for him, plus she tasted nice. Draco smiled to himself as he thought about what he was going to do next. It was, after all, only the morning he had the whole day to torment the little Weasel, and it would be fun. Draco started to his first class of the day, even though it was with Gryffindor he knew it would pass quickly. Hell he wouldn't even have to torture the trio, he had gotten his fill from the Weaselette.

"You were almost late," Colin whispered to her as he handed her some ingredients to chop up for their potion.

"Yeah, I know," Ginny nodded.

"What happened? You were right behind me."

"Malfoy decided to have a little chat with me," Ginny replied as she chopped up the fairy wings. "Apparently he wants me."

"He wants you as in you are a toy, or he _wants_ you?"

"Knowing Malfoy he wants me in his bed with him," Ginny replied rolling her eyes.

"And?"

"And I, being the good girl that I am, walked away," Ginny replied as she dumped the fairy wings into the cauldron. "Why are we making a Purity Control Potion?"

"Apparently some of the students are getting a little randy," Colin replied with a smirk. "And, this is to keep the students, who are caught in a broom closet, mindful of their morals."

"I suppose that would only work if the student has morals to begin with," Ginny said raising an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't work on Malfoy."

"It wouldn't work on any of the Slytherins," Ginny laughed quietly.

"Or most teenage boys, in general," Colin added.

"Sad, our only hope for purity is left up to the female sex," Ginny smirked.

"Not the Slytherin females."

"Of course not them," Ginny agreed. "I didn't even know it was possible to be as friendly as they are."

"Some of them are awfully nice though."

"Colin, don't ever say anything like that to me again," Ginny said quietly, a shudder running down her back, "because you just sent me images of a naked Parkinson."

"Gin, please, I do have standards," Colin told her." Those standards include no girl that looks like she hasn't bathed in a few days."

"What about Penny?"

"She doesn't count," Colin replied. "She had just gotten done mud wrestling, and that is a big turn on," he smirked at her, "especially since I got to wash it off of her."

"Nice to know," Ginny said, only slightly disgusted. "Do you realize how hard it is for me to look some of these girls in the eyes after you tell me about your times with them?"

"It's a small castle, what do you expect?"

"Moving on," Ginny said replied as she rolled her eyes. "Is the potion a nice blue color yet?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"It's actually aqua."

"Did you add the pumpkin pulp?"

"Yeah."

"Then why is it aqua?"

"One might think it's because you didn't stir it enough times," Professor Snape said as he slid up to their cauldron and peered in. "Five points from Gryffindor for not being able to make a simple purity potion. And, if you two wish to get a passing grade you might want to look into tutoring."

Ginny glared at his retreating back as she heard the sixth year Slytherins giggling, "Git."

"Gin, hush," Colin warned quietly. "It's only five points."

"He's still a git."

"Come on," Colin said picking up his books. "Let's go, we don't want to be late for Herbology."

"I wouldn't mind being late," Ginny disagreed. She followed after him as they made their way out of the castles and towards Greenhouse 3.

"Except then you would lose more points for us."

"You're the one who didn't stir the potion enough," Ginny shot back. "So you lost the first set of points for us."

"You were my partner, you should have been watching."

"Sure," Ginny snorted as she pushed him. "It's all my fault."

"How come when it comes to being right, you always are, but when something wrong happens it's all my fault?" Colin asked.

"That's the amazing thing about being a girl," Ginny replied. "We are never wrong and if anything goes wrong it's always the guys fault."

"That should only work if I'm actually your guy."

"Well, considering you don't have a girlfriend and I don't have a boyfriend," Ginny started smirking. "I don't have anyone to blame and you don't have anyone to put blame upon you, we will just have to make due with each other, until one of us gets someone."

"That's not fair."

"And I might care," Ginny laughed. "If I wasn't the one always getting to be right."

Draco looked out the window of Transfiguration class and frowned at the sight he saw. Colin Creevey was flirting with Ginny and she was flirting back. How could she walk away from him and go flirt with that git? Draco was mad. Here he was, trying to romance the girl and she was busy flirting with a mudblood. What was the world coming to?

He wasn't worried though. He was, after all, Draco Malfoy. The most popular and pursued male in the school, net to Harry, of course. For a Slytherin he was popular though. He was especially popular with the Hufflepuffs, which was a bit odd. He would just have to work harder. He would have to be more irresistible. He had felt the little Weasel shiver earlier at his touch, heard the gasp she tried to hide. He was no fool when it came to wooing a girl, not that he actually had to woo often. Usually he just had to look at a girl the right way and she would jump him.

How much did he need a good shag right about now? Maybe he shouldn't have gotten rid of Pansy so quickly. After all, it had been a whole summer since he had last felt a girl with their lips wrapped around his shaft. And, Pansy did know what she was doing. Of course that was probably because she had been with everyone.

Draco looked back out the window and noticed that Ginny and the Creevey bloke had disappeared. He tuned back into the lesson, today they were learning how to change someone's hair and eye color. His partner had somehow managed to be Potter. He was pretty sure it was McGongall's way of trying to get them to get along. If she hadn't figured out that after the six prior years that they weren't going to get along, then she was clueless.

Draco sighed gratefully as the class was finally over and he could go to lunch. He gathered up his books and hurried towards Blaise.

"Imagine my luck, I got stuck with Potter."

"Yeah, well Goyle got stuck with Hermione," Blaise smirked. "Imagine having to work with her."

"I suppose he did have the worst partner," Draco nodded. "After all, who wants to work with that mudblood?"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Harry said from behind him.

"So sorry," Draco replied turning around. "Didn't realize you were there," he smirked as he mocked him. "I'm off to lunch now. Hope I didn't hurt your mudblood's feelings too horribly."

Draco laughed as he turned around and started towards the Great Hall with Blaise, ignoring the Dream Team behind him. He had better things to do then mess with Potter. Plus the minute he got Ginny he would be pissing Potter off and her annoying brother also. Draco smirked to himself as he thought about the looks on their faces when they found out. He just had to get her to say yes.

"He's staring at you still."

"I know," Ginny replied not looking up from her sandwich.

"He's been staring at you all through lunch."

"I know!" Ginny replied a little louder than she meant to.

"Maybe you should stare back."

"What?" Ginny asked her head flying up to glare at Colin.

"You know, give him a taste of his own medicine."

"I don't think that would work," Ginny shook her head.

"You never know until you try."

"I do know," Ginny replied. "He wants me to notice him."

"You keeping your head down all through the meal is just as good as staring at him."

"Really? How is that?" Ginny snapped.

"Well, it shows that you are obviously avoiding his gaze, which says that you know he is staring at you."

"Which means I'm noticing him," Ginny sighed catching on. "You know for all my talk yesterday, I wish he would just leave me alone."

"All you have to do is go to Ron."

"NO!"

"Quiet down," Colin said hushing her. "Do you want the whole Great Hall to listen in on our conversation."

"I don't want Ron to try and rescue me," Ginny replied crossly. "I just want Malfoy to stop acting weird."

"Well, whatever you are doing to have gotten on his radar, stop doing it."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Well, stop it."

"How can I stop doing nothing?" Ginny asked.

Colin smirked, "By doing something."

"I don't care how much you try and explain that," Ginny sighed. "It will never make sense."

Colin smirked at her, "Think about it, it does make sense."

"Sure," Ginny replied skeptically. "I'm going now."

"Bye, Gin," Colin called after her.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. He was being a prat, and he knew it. She slowly made her way out of the Great Hall, she was in no great hurry. She had half an hour before her next class, it was just a matter of what could she do till then. Ginny was about to go outside to sit by the lake when she saw him.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Draco asked as he fell in step beside her.

"Go away," Ginny sighed as she made her way out of the castle.

"Or what?" Draco asked following beside her.

"Or else my poorness might rub off on you," Ginny replied as she made her way towards the lake. "Merlin knows that no one wants that."

"Maybe my money might rub off on you," Draco replied.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked stopping suddenly and turning to him. "Why are you staring at me during meals?"

Draco looked her over for a minute, an amused smirk playing across his lips, "What can I say? I just can't seem to keep my eyes off of you."

Ginny stomped her foot in frustration before turning and continuing towards the lake.

"Most girls would be thrilled that I'm giving them so much attention," Draco told her as he walked beside her.

"Then go give one of them attention," Ginny replied as she threw herself on the ground and leaned against a large oak tree.

"They aren't as fun as you though," Draco said as he sat down beside her.

"Well, how can I not be fun?" Ginny asked as she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, much like she would if she had a headache.

"Why would you not want to be fun?" Draco asked her in return as he wound a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Don't touch me," Ginny said brushing his hand away.

"Don't you want to hear me scream your name in pure passion?" Draco whispered into her ear, before gently blowing gently into it.

Ginny shivered as her eyes popped open, "What do you think you are doing?"

"What ever are you talking about?" Draco asked innocently.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"How about we make a deal," Draco asked.

"What kind of deal?" Ginny asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"You go to Hogsmeade with me and I will leave you alone until then, and if you want me to I will leave you alone after also."

"Why don't you just leave me alone to begin with?" Ginny asked.

"I told you, you're fun."

"So if I go to Hogsmead, you will leave me alone until then and after then?"

"If you want me to," Draco nodded.

"Good," Ginny said checking her watch. "Then leave me alone, I have a few minutes left out here before I have to go to class."

"Then that's a yes?"

"Yes," Ginny replied closing her eyes again, "so, go away, and leave me alone."

"Till Saturday," Draco said as he got up. "Meet me in the Front Hall by eight."

Ginny just waved her hand as she kept her eyes closed. Draco watched her for a few minutes before walking off to go to his next class. That was almost too easy. Of course he did have to make sure that she wanted to see him after the Hogsmeade weekend. Which considering it was him, shouldn't be a problem.

Blaise looked at him interestedly as he sat down, "You look happy."

"Do I?" Draco mused.

"Yes. Why?" Blaise asked.

"Because I have a date to Hogsmeade."

"With?"

"The Weaselette."

"Don't you think that if you are going to go to Hogsmeade with her you should say her name?"

"Ginny," Draco said with a grimace.

"Ginevra," Blaise replied.

"Ginevra?"

"I had detention last year and I had to help Snape figure out his final grades," Blaise shrugged. "She was listed as Ginevra Weasley."

"Ginevra," Draco said, letting the name roll off his tongue, "Gin-ev-ra."

"So, do you think you would be able to manage to say her name?"

"I suppose I better."

"Kill me, Colin," Ginny moaned as she sat down beside him. "Put me out of my misery."

"What's wrong?"

"I went insane and told Malfoy I would go to Hogsmeade with him."

"Why would you go and do that?"

"He promised that if I went with him that he would leave me alone," Ginny replied throwing her head on the table in front of her and sighing loudly. "I have to go to Hogsmeade with that pompous git."

"You didn't have to say yes."

"Yeah I could have said no," Ginny agreed, "and then for the rest of the damn year he would have been bugging me because for some reason he thinks I'm "fun." What the hell is his problem?"

"Watch your language," Colin lectured.

"Colin."

"Yes?"

"Bite me."

"I better not, I don't think Malfoy would like it if I did."

"Since when do we care what Malfoy likes?" Ginny asked. "He isn't my keeper."

"All the same," Colin replied. "He obviously has his sights set on you, and I know better than to get in the way of something Malfoy wants."

"Thanks," Ginny said glaring at him. "By the way, when Pansy starts hitting on you, and you need help, don't look at me. I'm going to be the one egging her on."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, poor, deluded Colin," Ginny smirked. "I would. After all you aren't helping me with Malfoy at all, and he is an evil bastard."

"Oh well, it isn't like Pansy doesn't have her own rumors flying around," Colin replied. "After all, did you hear about what they say about her tongue?"

"Shut up!"

"Seriously though," Colin continued, "they say it's magical."

"Shut up!" Ginny said picking up her book and hitting Colin on the head with it. "I'm leaving."

"What about class?"

"It's Binns, he will never even know I'm gone," Ginny replied before quietly slipping out of the class. Ginny rolled her eyes as she started down the hall. Colin was no help. She should just turn him in for a new best friend. After all he didn't actually offer up words of support. He got way too much pleasure in her pain. She turned a corner and ran right into someone.

"Watch where you're going."

"What the hell?" Ginny asked looking up. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I could be asking you the same thing," Draco replied raising an eyebrow. "I never saw you as the sort of girl to skip class."

"Well, I bet there are a lot of things that you would never think I would do, but in reality I do actually do."

"Care to share some of those things with me?"

"You're suppose to be leaving me alone, remember?"

"You ran into me," Draco replied. "So, what did you really expect?"

"I have to go," Ginny replied pushing past him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be around you," Ginny replied running up the stairs, and away from him.

(A/N I got the Purity Control Potion idea from my sister.)


End file.
